


ride of my life

by lovesaudade



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Pre-Relationship, bffs!hyungwonho, bffs!kihyuk, or if you know me as a person lol, slight hyunghyuk if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 15:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15198236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesaudade/pseuds/lovesaudade
Summary: it's the uber ride kihyun would never want to forget.





	ride of my life

**Author's Note:**

> this is so dumb but i tried to make it a very cute dumb HAHAHA
> 
> happy reading, my dears!! c:

kihyun does not have time for fun and games. or for the maniacal laughter his best friend minhyuk (a questionable title) is currently spouting from his big, damn mouth.

it's late (read as: five in the afternoon—kihyun's been awake since the crack of dawn on this hectic saturday) and he just went through his shit ton of pages for his literature theory class during his study day with minhyuk. and for once in his life, he wishes he didn't write his notes so diligently, otherwise he wouldn't be nursing a information overload-induced headache. not even the pleasing aesthetic of his color-coordinated highlights that run across his papers can make him hate himself less. he now owes himself a blanket burrito experience and a queer eye series marathon. season two episode one will surely ease some of his stress.

but before he can enjoy that, he needs a ride home. and his usual mode of transportation? uber.

he dares not take the bus or the train, since the laptop he always brings to his classes is worth more than his life and the small apartment he shares with minhyuk combined. a scratch on his baby number two—his number one will always be his DSLR camera—will make him lose his reason to exist.

(he's not overdramatic. but if he sounds like he is, it's all minhyuk's fault.  _always_ )

uber has never wronged him. he always get the quiet ones, the best kind in his opinion. else, he gets the really polite ones, from those who give him a few pieces of candy before he exits the car to those who let him plug in his phone so that he can choose the music during traffic jams. he usually leaves a five-star rating, and doesn't even get the change if he's in a really good mood.

but now he's feeling anything  _but_ good. he's exhausted, his eyes are clouding with drowsiness. however, that didn't stop him from reading the message his uber driver sent him twenty minutes ago.

minhyuk _—god,_ he's still laughing, fuck his lungs to hell, kihyun seethes—throws an annoying arm around the smaller's shoulders, the other still clutching his stomach for support.

kihyun side-eyes his companion when his laughter softens by just a smidge, only to double in volume when he realized that minhyuk's eyes strayed over his phone's screen again.

**hewwo, this is youw ubew dwivew! i'ww be thewe in a few minutes!**

"if the driver is an actual child, i'm taking a video and posting it on youtube."

kihyun's eye twitches, far too violent for his young age. "now's not the time, lee."

"but kihyun," minhyuk whines, though his shit-eating grin is still evident on his flushed face. "it's for the  _views._ "

"i'll punch you in the face and then your dick, that'll get your views."

in an instant, minhyuk replies. "kinky, but no thanks. you're not my type."

"fuck off!"

minhyuk just pulls his best friend closer to him, resting his light blond-haired head on kihyun's. he never really was good at following ditections. "how many more minutes 'til the  _ubew_ _awwives?_ "

"if only it wasn't illegal to just push you in front of a speeding, moving vehicle," kihyun mumbles before answering in a normal volume, "the app says he'll be here in five minutes."

"such a long wait. i miss my baby antoni."

kihyun jabs his elbow to minhyuk's side, creating little separation between them. "calm your gay ass, you're not allowed to watch queer eye with me until you finish rewriting your oblicon notes, you promised me. you can't be a lawyer if you're dumbass-ing around."

"as a wise woman named barbie from toy story 3 said, authority should derive from the consent of the governed, not from the threat of force." minhyuk pouts, "and you know that that's not a real word."

but kihyun just smirks, tilting his head to do his favorite thing: mock his best friend. "it wasn't, until you breathed it to life."

minhyuk crosses his arms defiantly. "what did i ever do to you to deserve such disrespect?"

the other raises an eyebrow, "you just quoted a fictional character from a children's movie, that's just one amongst other things."

"it's the film of our generation!" just as minhyuk was about to go on a tirade of excuses, a short ping resonates from kihyun's phone. he flicks his wrist up and slides a thumb over the screen to see that his  _ubew dwiv—_ uber driver sent him another message.

**i'm just awound the cownew! pwease wait fow a bit mowe!**

kihyun jumps when he hears minhyuk's voice too close to his ear. "i'm gonna give a hefty tip to this..." minhyuk leans even closer, peeking at the lit up screen. "lee hoseok. yes to bringing the uwu culture in the everyday life!"

kihyun is so,  _so done._ he needs divine intervention before he actually breaks the law by breaking minhyuk's back in half.

said intervention comes in the form of a sleek, navy blue car pulling up in front of the café the two best friends stayed in for hours prior. kihyun almost falls to his knees at the sight of their uber, finally just a few minutes away from relishing in the comfort of his own bed.

kihyun takes a few steps closer, but stumbles to a halt when the front passenger door opens.

out comes a man who's all legs, all torso, generally just all height donned in a black t-shirt—excuse me, is that  _christian dior atelier on it?_ —and tight fitting ripped jeans. silvery locks of hair flop about on his head with every step he took. the guy was walking along the concrete floor like it was an international runway, but the illusion is disrupted at the sight of him biting his lip really, really hard. as if he's trying to not laugh? that peaks kihyun's curiosity.

he passes by kihyun and as a reflex, kihyun turns around and lets his eyes follow. but his eyes almost fall out of its sockets from rolling them when he sees minhyuk blatantly giving the stranger googly, love-strucked eyes.  _disgusting._

kihyun flinches when he hears a very minhyuk-esque whistle as soon as his friend snaps out his daze. he watches in mortification when the tall stranger looks over his shoulder, trying to find the source of the sudden sound.

and like a cheesy, overtly clichéd k-drama, his best friend and the stranger's eyes meet. kihyun swears he can pinpoint the exact moment the imaginary BGM starts playing from this cringe-worthy situation.

but he is safe from (a tantamount of) secondhand embarassment when minhyuk just sends a wink over to the guy, and receives a flirtatious smirk in return.

not wanting to witness anymore, kihyun starts walking over to the car, eyes set on the passenger door the previous rider so courtesously left opened.

tapping away on his phone, kihyun slides into his seat and closes the door, not bothering to look up. "we can leave my co-rider behind. i'm guaranteeing you a peacful ride without him."

"are you sure your friend would appreciate that, kihyun-ah?"

kihyun didn't know what happened first: his heart skipping a few beats, his breathing coming into a halt, or the metaphorical record-scratch echoing over his life with an inside voice saying,  _this is not going to go well._

he raises his head and faces the uber driver, almost painstakingly slow. "i—um, what?"

sitting next to him is shin hoseok, a double major in business management and musical production, co-captain of the football club (affectionately nicknamed as shin "thunder thighs" hoseok for reasons kihyun knows and would love to explain but shouldn't because of the current state of panic he's in), and apparently,  _his uber driver._

kihyun should say something else, like a casual greeting or a simple joke. he could also just do something as simple as a laugh. but his brain, fried from studying, decides on something else.

"i thought your name was shin hoseok and not lee hoseok?"

_wait, that sounded too personal._

"i didn't know you like to speak in uwu."

 _well, that_   _was_ much _better_.

hoseok groans before chuckling, and kihyun never felt more confused with his emotions regarding those two polar-opposite reactions. "i can explain—"

a door slam opens, then, "kihyun, i thought you where all about being a gentleman and shit yet you almost left me behi—oh, hoseok hyung! fancy seeing you here."

minhyuk, in kihyun's current event, is truly a blessing.

"hi, minhyuk! nice seeing you, too." hoseok greets back, humor laced in his voice.

minhyuk grins from the backseat. "you're our uwuber driver lee hoseok?"

minhyuk, in kihyun's _inherent beliefs_ , is truly a blessing _and a curse._

hoseok's twinkling laughter fills the space as a hand rubs his nape. "i was just about to explain kihyun that. but first, shall i start the trip?"

"please do!" the two best friends says at the same time, one with glee and the other with exasperation.

hoseok pulls away from the front of the café, while kihyun stares at the way the driver's hands grip the wheel in such a boyfriend way that he fumbles with buckling up his seatbelt. luckily, no one noticed because kihyun  _never_ fumbles with anything.

"hoseok hyung, are you commiting identity theft? why do you have two names?"

the uber driver lifts his chin a bit, giving kihyun enough of a reason to stare at hoseok's gorgeous profile, distracting him from scolding minhyuk. "lee is my birth name. not a lot of people know that and i don't usually get riders that are from school. but shin is also fine as it is my legal name as well."

"that sounds complicated."

"i guess it is, minhyuk." the oldest of the three states, ending the conversation at that.

it was quiet for a solid minute in the car, and kihyun is getting quite anxious from it until minhyuk fills the silence yet again.

"hoseok hyung, how come you never told me about your uwu side? we've been seatmates during our wednesday and friday electives since forever!" the legal management student says in typical minhyuk, tactless fashion.

"minhyuk, i don't have an uwu anything." hoseok replies, lowering the volume of the car radio to a perfect conversational lull, "it's my roommate's fault."

"how so, hoseok-ssi?" kihyun questions after internally ramming his head against the window from minhyuk's earlier comment.

"kihyun-ah, you don't need to sound so formal just because i'm servicing you and minhyuk." the black-haired senior teases, sending a wave of heat to the tips of kihyun's ears. "remember the guy i dropped off before i picked up guys up?"

"did you mean tall, tan, and dreamy? yes, i remember him as clear as day. _all of him._ "

"minhyuk, i swear to god—"

"yeah him, i guess." hoseok muses, interrupting kihyun's threat. "he's my roommate and best friend. he kept saying that he'll hack my phone if i didn't drop him off at his favorite café before i ended my shift."

kihyun furrows his eyebrows together. "but he did, though?"

"yeah, now all my r's and l's turn into w's. the little shit." hoseok grins, turning on his left signal.

"he sounds as perfect as he looks." minhyuk honest to god sighs dreamily.

"you guys are a match made in heaven." kihyun deadpans, pinching the bridge of his nose.

hoseok makes the turn first before speaking up once more. "had a rough day, kihyun-ah?"

for once in his life, kihyun is thankful for a chatty uber driver. even if it's the man of his dreams he's talking to and his nerves are bouncing about in his entire system, he still appreciates making conversation with someone other than his bratty best friend. "yeah, kind of. got a huge test coming up this monday and i don't wanna flunk it."

"my sources say that the words "kihyun" and "flunk" are physically impossible to be in the same sentence. you are one of your year's best and brightest."

startled, kihyun dares to sneak a peek at hoseok, only to have his cheeks flare up at hoseok's sly smirk. "a-and who is your source?"

"some people here and there. you know how gossip works." hoseok's smirk curls into a playful grin, and kihyun can't help but return it. it's too damn charming and adorable.

"why hoseok-ssi, are you withholding important information about me from _me_?" kihyun tries to flirt to the best of his abilities. trust him.

"it depends," the black-haired driver hums, "do i get something outta it when i spill? i mean, i will be breaking gossip laws for you."

"how about a good tip when you drop me off?"

"hello, he's dropping both of us?" minhyuk chips in at the same time he sends kihyun a text message. the literature major sees the words  _gag me with this awful sexual tension between you two and i'll suffer less_  before kihyun effectively pockets his phone.

"right, of course, minhyuk." hoseok smiles sweetly as if he wasn't just flirting with kihyun so casually. kihyun's not sure if he should feel disapointes or not. "i wouldn't forget you."

"wonderful customer service, hoseok hyung!" minhyuk beams. "i'll give you five stars for this trip and kihyun could give you a five-star blo—"

"hoseok hyung, why did you sign up as an uber driver?" kihyun squeaks out. he was originally going to talk about how he booked this ride with his account but minhyuk just had to make things take a turn for the worse (pun intended, sadly).

"just to help pay the bills," hoseok answers over minhyuk's poorly hidden cackling, "roommate's doing two jobs at once while being a student. i just feel bad that he's carrying most of the weight so i signed up to be an uber driver during the weekends."

kihyun is secretly a hypocrite as he _secretly_ releases a dreamy sigh of his own. hoseok, the sweetheart, is living up to kihyun's unsurprisingly high expectations. he's loving this—very high school crush scenario and all.

"weekends, huh? not busy studying or picking up cute boys? 

"most of my classes are jam-packed into three days a week, so i have my tuesdays and thursday off." hoseok talks to minhyuk through the rearview mirror, "and who says i can't pick up cute boys on the job?"

kihyun bets minhyuk's deadbeat life that hoseok is referring to him, with the way his eyes shift and wink at his direction. hope steadily grows in his swearer-covered chest.

"fuck, that's actually really smart. i could've picked up tall, tan, and dreamy earlier on with that!"

kihyun turns around in his seat to glare at his best friend fully in the eyes. "jesus, minhyuk, can you at least think with your head and not your dick for once?"

"easy there, kihyun-ah." a warm hand rests on the literature major's shoulder while a toothy smile lands on his fluttering heart.

kihyun murmurs an apology under his breath. looking back, he notices hoseok is rather closer than he expected, causing him to jump in his seat and lightly bump his pointy nose against hoseok's button-like one.

the younger does his best impression of a scared porcupine, curling up and hiding his face with his hands. his heartbeat turns erraric when he sees through his fingers hoseok rubbing his nose with the back of his hand, one eye closed shut. the scene is too cute that he was barely able to stop himself from doing it again. with his lips on hoseok's nose. or his lips on hoseok's li—

"i'd hate to say it but we've arrived at your drop-off point. since ten minutes ago, actually." hoseok announces, ending with a light chuckle.

kihyun straightens up and looks out the window. much to his disappointment, hoseok is right as he sees his and minhyuk's apartment in plain view. he juts out his bottom lip, the blanket burrito experience and queer eye series marathon not sounding as appealing to him as before.

"finally! i was suffocating back here from you guys' flirting." minhyuk quips, running a hand through his long locks twice before patting hoseok's broad shoulder. "i told kihyun i'd leave a hefty tip for our driver—"

"oh, you don't have to, minhyuk."

"—and my tip is that you should give me your hot roommate's name and phone number."

hoseok blinks. "i... i don't think tips work like that."

"they really don't, min." kihyun agrees.

but then minhyuk does his infamous puppy dog eyes with matching trembling bottom lip. kihyun can't blame hoseok for falling for them, too, as he lets out a long exhale.

"i'm probably breaking driver-rider confidentiality rules but," the corner of hoseok's lips quirk up, "his name is hyungwon. his least busiest days are mondays and thursdays, and he's usually free during the weekends, too. unless he has bookings and gigs on any of those days. that's all i'm gonna give you, okay?"

"i can work with that!" minhyuk opens his door and slips out the car, "kihyunnie will pay for our ride, and i hope you guys resolve your awful sexual tension soon!" with that, he slams the door shut, leaving hoseok and kihyun alone.

the liturature major just laughs nervously, grabbing his wallet from his bag before paying the right amount. but just as he drops the money in hoseok's hand, the driver takes hold of both the paper bills and kihyun's small palm.

"so, minhyuk gave me his tip." hoseok starts, the pad of his thumb running over kihyun's knuckles. "what about the good tip you promised me, _kihyunnie_?"

"how bought i pay with dinner and a cup of coffee next week?" his next words spilled from his lips so easily that kihyun couldn't believe he didn't say it without blushing... as much.

hoseok gives him a heart-melting smile. "i'd love that. how about on monday? i can pick you up after my last class and hopefully you can stay over a bit and listen to some of my songs?"

"but what about—"

"hyungwon has a gig that night so he we won't be back by until the following day. which so happens to be one of my free days, too." hoseok leans closer and whispers, "and if we're lucky, by that time minhyuk already figured out his sched and could keep hyungwon busy for a little while longer."

kihyun previously planned to finish one of his research papers on tuesday morning, but that plan goes flying out the window with the way hoseok is looking at him, so soft and eager. cramming his fifteen-page requirement wouldn't be so bad for one night.

"monday and tuesday it is."

 

* * *

 

_"so, if your camera is baby number one..."_

_"yeah?"_

_"and your laptop is baby number two..."_

_"yes? go on?"_

_"does that make me baby number... zero?"_

_"...i regret saying that "from zero" is my favorite song of yours."_

_"oh no, pwease don't say that kihyunnie! i'ww stop teasing you, i pwomise!"_

_"remind me again why i like you so much?"_

 

**Author's Note:**

> honestly i applaud you if you reached it to the end lol.
> 
> but kidding aside, i had lots of fun writing this and i hoped that you enjoyed this v lighthearted kiho because my next few fics/wips lined up are kinda..... oof ouo
> 
> kudos, comments, and constructive criticisms are welcomed and appreciated! you may also reach me via twitter: @_kihyunghyuk. thank you!


End file.
